1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to sputtering devices and, particularly, to a loading device and a sputtering device using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Sputtering devices usually include a loading device. The loading device usually includes a rotary plate and a plurality of rods mounted on the rotary plate. The rods are arranged in a circle and configured for loading workpieces. In use, a motor rotates the rotary plate so that the workpieces can be uniformly coated. To increase coating efficiency, more rod circles are needed. However, this can cause interference between the rods in different circles, thereby degrading the coating uniformity of the workpieces.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a loading device and a sputtering device using the same that can overcome the described limitations.